1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an application sheet used for a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for painting and a method of attaching the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there are cases that outer surfaces of body parts of vehicles such as doors, bon-nets, fenders, and roofs of recreational vehicles and side covers and fuel tanks of motor-bicycles undergo multicolor painting as accents or for providing beautiful appearance and high quality feelings.
Such multicolor painting has been conventionally carried out, for example, by spray painting in which a paint is sprayed onto a material surface to be painted after a preliminary treatment such as a primary coating has been made.
However, such spray painting needs to perform steps for spraying a paint and then drying it in each of painted colors, so that it takes a relatively long time to complete all the painting steps, thus resulting in lowered productivity. Further, volatile organic solvent is discharged into the atmosphere in each spraying step causing environmental problems at working sites.
In order to solve such problems, a coloring method using a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for painting (hereinafter, referred to “painting adhesive sheet”) has been proposed. The painting adhesive sheet used in this method is comprised of a paint layer formed into a film state and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer provided on one surface of the paint layer, and by attaching such a painting adhesive sheet to a material to be painted (adherend), the material can be colored with having the same texture as that obtained by spray painting.
Such painting adhesive sheet is attached to an adherend (a material to be painted) by rubbing the surface of the paint layer thereof with a squeegee or the like so as to expel air between the painting adhesive sheet and the adherend while pressing it against a surface of the adherend in the same manner as other adhesive sheets.
However, in such a painting adhesive sheet, it is difficult to give sufficient abrasion resistance to the surface of the paint layer thereof. Therefore, when the painting adhesive sheet is attached to an adherend in such a manner as described above, the surface of the paint layer is liable to be scratched by the squeegee or the like, so that appearance of the painting adhesive sheet after it has been attached to the adherend tends to be poor.